No Other Way
by EdithAnthemisNobilis
Summary: [Another time travel story but with Ironstrange, different outcomes, other twists, and a surprise. Canon divergence after Infinity War.] Tony didn't understand why Strange saved him. He didn't deserve to be saved. That didn't mean he'd let the choice go to waste. He would avenge them, and save them if he could. Little did he know that Strange's plan would change his life.
1. chapter 1

[I have tranfered this from my wattpad account and had to change the summary to fit the word count on here. Now I know I over do time travel, it's a weakness of mine. You're also probably wondering why I'm starting another story when the others arnt finished...to be honest this idea wouldn't leave me alone when I was trying to write on the others so here it is. Anyway there wont be as much bashing of team cap but there will not be villian-ization of Tony... That means that he wont be out for revenge on ex-vengers. This is an ironstrange story. I will also be including Thanos in the story, the end of this fic will depend on what happens in Avengers End Game. However End Game wont be relevant until the end.]

The world's opinion on Tony Stark changed often enough that the more intelligent people tended to ignore the media on him.

Arms dealer turned hero, hero turned into a team of heroes, hero turned villian.

The truth is that Tony Stark is human, a sad and almost broken human who had no qualms over dying for another. Despite the confidence that shined from him, Tony's self worth had dwindled to near nothing.

He would willingly die for anyone else, even the world who couldn't make up it's mind whether to shun him or love him. No one in his life had chosen him first, not even his closest friends.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _"There was_** **_no other way."_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

Tony shook himself from his thoughts as Nebula landed the slightly battered Milano onto the new planet.

"If this plan of yours is to work he cannot know you're here. I'll distract him while you find the gauntlet." She said as she drew her blade from it's sheath and walked out of the ship. Tony said nothing as his suit covered him.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _"We're in the end game now."_**

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000_**

Tony moved silently through the farmland toward the broken down shack ahead of him. The sounds the Nebula screaming at her father drowned out his steps. He could see it, the gauntlet was blackened and looked partially crushed, sitting on a wooden table. The stones still shined in their places on the metal glove.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _"Stop! Spare his life and I will give you the stone."_**

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

Tony was close now, a hairs breath away from touching it. The sounds of the fighting were closer now too. Other voices, familiar ones, Nebula wasn't fighting him alone. They all crashed into the shack, Thanos growling as he pushed himself up. Nebula, a pissed off raccoon, and Thor ran in after him. Tony was at the other side of the shack, hand hovering over the gauntlet when Thor saw him.

"Stark no!" Thor yelled in horror as Tony's hand touched the glove.

His vision whited out.

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

" ** _Spare his life_**."

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _"Tony..."_**

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _"There was no other way."_**

 ** _"Why-"_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000_**

Peter blinked in confusion as he looked around. He, Dr. Strange, and the aliens were still on the planet. Mr. Stark was no where to be found. Dread filled his heart as he looked toward Dr. Strange.

"Where's Mr. Stark?"

The man looked grim as he began to slowly make a portal. He looked at Peter with eyes that made the dread worsen.

"I'm sorry."

On the other side of the portal Peter could see Thor, the blue alien woman, and a raccoon with a gun. After stepping through the portal Peter and the others stared as Thanos himself turned to dust. Peter saw that Thor looked horrified but wasn't facing Thanos. He turned to see what he was looking at and his heart shattered. Mr. Stark's hand was on the gauntlet but most of him was already falling as dust.

"MR. STARK!"

Peter shook off Strange's hand, which had tried to grab his shoulder, and ran to his mentor. Peter skidded to a stop and tried to pull Tony's hand off the gauntlet to no avail. Tears spilled from his face as he began to hyperventilate while scrambling to pull the dust back together.

"No. No. No. No. No. Please no..."

As the last of the dust fell Peter broke, his head touched the dust covered ground as he sobbed loudly.

The others stood silently with grim faces. Mantis came up to him and touched her hand against Peter's back gently. She cried with him, feeling his pain and knowing how much he cared for the man.

Tony Stark was no more.

Dr. Strange watched it all with a sad expression on his face and whispered.

"Out of all the possibilities I saw. There was only one in which we succeeded from this point. The price for our success is his continued struggle."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quill asked with a tired voice as he looked at the magician.

Strange didn't look away from Peter's sobbing form as he spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Tony had to go back for this universe to win the war."

Thor turned toward the man, his one real eye held no emotion, nor any sort of light in it.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell us what you've done."

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

Tony sat up in his bed and glanced around at his California home. Jarvis' voice named off the day, weather, and upcoming events scheduled. Tony blinked slowly and checked again. According to Jarvis, oh Jarvis his Jarvis, Tony should be twenty five now.

He blinked slowly once more but was still in his California home, which mean one thing.

Time travel.

He's going to go through his life again.

Jarvis ignored the frustrated groan from Tony.

"Not again!"

He just wanted to fix the damage Thanos made. Why the hell would he be back in his younger years?!

Tony got up and entered his bathroom. His hands clutched at the sink while he stared at his reflection.

Dark brown hair untouched by any sort of gray; a face erased of any wrinkles and clean shaven. With shaking hands he moved his shirt down and touched his chest. There were no scars, no pain, nothing of the man he used to be.

"Sir? Are...you alright?"

Jarvis' voice was hesitant, still so very young. Tony took a deep breath.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _"We're in the end game now."_**

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

 ** _"There was no other way."_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

Maybe this was part of Strange's plan, being so far back in time would give him a chance to change so many of his mistakes.

"Sir, Mr. Stane is on the line for you."

Tony knew exactly which one he'd start with.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

"In other news a shocking revelation has been revealed by Stark Industries as ex-chairman Obidah Stane was arrest this evening for fraud, money laundering, and selling to our nation's enemies.

Mr. Stark, CEO of S.I., gave a statment today."

The t.v. changed to show a young Tony Stark greeting the many news crews with a small smile before speaking.

"When I became CEO I began to comb through all past paperwork to see exactly what was done while I grew up."

A cluster of quiet laughs erupted before he continued.

"I was horrified when I discovered what Stane had done with my company. So I have decided to shut down all weapons manufacturing perminantly."

Questions were about to be shouted when the young man held up a hand to stop them.

"Before you begin your questions, I will tell you that this was always my plan. You see I discovered an alternative sorce of power as opposed to fossil fuels. It is clean energy that will be cheap for everyone's use. I already have a deal with New York city's mayor to power a few blocks with it as a trial run. If those using it agree that it is better than it shall be shared with the rest of the U.S. and maybe even the world if they make an appointment with me."

He gave a smile as he slid sunglasses over his eyes and gave a peace sign.

Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's secretary turned off the t.v. and took a deep breath. She wondered to herself how she always manged to get the crazy bosses.


	2. chapter 2

It was easier than Tony thought, getting rid of Stane, legally within a week. Changing the way his company worked was even easier. He was lucky the mayor of New York liked his demonstration of the arc technology, which only took five hours to recreate on his first day back.

Calling Rhodey to explain why he did what he did was much easier than it had been the first go round.

"I knew weapons weren't your thing Tony. I'm just glad you didn't let Howard's shadow hold you back from what you wanted."

Rhodey, so young still only a sargent, sounded so relieved. At least he still had friends on his side. Even Happy, his bodyguard/driver/dear friend, was supportive of his decision.

"Sounds cool to me boss. You're all glowly and happy when you talk about it."

Did he really seem like that when talking about arc-tech?

Pepper scolded him for not giving her fore-warning about the change. He honestly expected the scolding but with a friendship as new as this one he did not expect the hug. She hugged him so tightly and told him,

"I'm glad you're making your own decisions on your life."

Were his friends always this way? How did he miss that?

Tony turned away from his thoughts and put his mind back into the party. It was another Maria Stark gala for charity and if he didn't greet the guests Pepper would kill him.

He smiled as he greeted the elderly man that had awesome looking red tinted sunglasses on.

When the man walked by Tony blinked and looked at him again, wasn't that the delivery man that called him Stank? Tony shrugged and turned to greet the next guest only to freeze for a split second.

Dressed in an expensive suit stood one Doctor Stephan Strange. He looked so young, his hair was fluffy and longer than his future self had. Tony couldn't help but stare as the man sipped at his champagne. The magic man was still a surgeon but already a famous one.

It was obvious that the man didn't recognize him beyond the usual, oh look it's that rich business owner.

Tony's eyes lingered as he contemplated going over to him. If Strange looked good in that magic get up, he was stunning in a suit.

Is he drooling? He hopes he isn't drooling.

But judging by the look Pepper is giving him he probably is.

Shit.

Taking a quiet breath Tony walked up to the man, plan already forming in his head.

"Well if it is **the** Doctor Strange, looking stunning tonight arnt you?"

Strange turned to him and gave him a blank stare.

'Fucking fuck, stupid, what the fuck was that?! I'm trying to befriend him not bed him! Though I wouldn't complained if we did that...No! Stop that thought right now!'

"Well someone has to ensure the host's ego doesn't bloat to much." Strange gave a smirk as he sipped his drink.

'Oh ok he's flirting back...wait what?!'

Tony smiled and laughed a bit. He sipped at his sparkling water, he'd stopped drinking before the dusting and he wasn't going to start up again, and started his plan.

"I love a good flirt but I actually came over to talk a bit of business with you."

Strange lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand for Tony to continue. Tony smiled at him as he spoke, knowing full well that he'd get the man to agree.

"I'm trying to create a few devices in the medical field. The main one that I think you can help with is one that can help PTSD victims. It connects to the brain and helps them work through the memories. You are a neurosurgeon, you know much more about the brain than myself, want to team up?"

Strange's eyes seemed to glow with intrege.

"If I agree what exactly will that entail?"

Smart man, not that Tony doubted that.

"We enchange numbers, I get you to come to my lab. I show you what Ive got and you can help fix problems and help me work on getting it to work without hurting the patient."

Strange didn't say anything for a good minute. Tony was getting antsy and held out a card with his number on it.

"Think about it, call me when you decide."

Strange took the card and gave him a nodd before Tony left to talk with Pepper.

He'd call, the offer was too enticing, Tony was sure.

 ** _00000000000000000000000_** A week since the gala and Strange still hadn't called. The man was a doctor so he had worse hours than Tony did. Tony figured that was the case and kept working on B.A.R.F. he hoped he'd have it finished before he'd have to begin his Hercules plan.

The Hercules plan was much like the myth itself. Kill the Hydra beast

Tony already had Jarvis in Sheild's system and was combing through to see who was what. The A.I. was told of his past, future now? Meh time travel pronouns, and was now showing his true self to his creator. Tony was happy to have Jarvis back again despite being stuck fighting old enemies in the process. Dumm-e and Butterfingers were currently cleaning the mess he'd made of the lab creating Starkium again. He turned to go to the left side of the lab and begin building his bleeding edge armour again.

Loki was standing in his lab.

Tony will forever argue that he did not yelp, he did not jump in fright he was just activating his mint-fresh gaunlet.

New gaunlet aimed at the bag of cats he growled.

"What the hell are you doing here reindeer games?!"

Loki tilted his head with a small grin and intrege in his eyes.

"You know me and yet I do not recall meeting you."

Loki's eyes were preditiorial as he stalked forward.

"You've magic wrapped around you...no around you're soul. What are you midgardian?"

Tony spoke before his mind could stop it.

"Just a time traveler wondering if you'd stalked me last time too."

Tony froze and his eyes widened slightly but he didn't move his stance. Loki, on the other hand, looked completely shocked. His shock didn't last long as he smirked while taking a step forward.

"Well now that just makes you all the more interesting."


	3. chapter 3

Tony did not move as he stared at the green eyed demi-god. Loki turned away first when he felt a tug on his green cape. Tony watched with worry as Dumm-e tugged at the cape. The bot was making curious and worried beeps while moving his claw up and down to look at the alien in front of him. Loki gazed at the bot, cocking his head to the side. To Tony's shock a soft smile appeared on the god's face. Loki gently pat Dumm-e on top of his claw and spoke softly.

"I mean no harm toward your father little one, no need to worry."

Dumm-e made a motion toward the fire extinguisher the back to Loki. Threatening beeps came from the bot before he left the two be. Tony understood what Dumm-e was doing. What caught him off guard was the fact that Loki understood him as well. Loki turned back to Tony, smile still on his face.

"Your children care for you a great deal. They must if they were brave enough to threaten me."

Tony had never seen Loki act this way. Then again he'd only ever met him once, plus this was the time before he went crazy. Tony looked at Loki and wondered, should he or shouldn't he?

 _"Sir, Am I to assume that this is the same Loki you mentioned?"_ Loki looked up toward the ceiling sharply, trying to pinpoint where Jarvis' voice was coming from.

Damnit Jarvis...

"Yeah buddy, this is him."

Tony sighed and powered down his gauntlet. Time to roll the dice, he supposed. Tony waved toward the lab couch in the back.

"If you want the full story you'd better sit down, this will take a long ass time to explain."

Loki looked surprised but it quickly turned into a smirk as he took the offered couch.

"I've plenty of time to spare."

 **00000000000000000000000** The fact that Loki waited patently for him to finish his tale caught Tony by surprise. What really caught him off guard was that Loki took the reveal of his adoption well. There was no screaming, no knives thrown, and no magic attack. In fact Loki looked as though he'd had a revelation at his words.

He told Loki what he knew of the future and of the threat that was coming. He told him of his fall to madness, the invasion, what Thor told him of the convergence, and about Thanos. Loki's response filled him with relief.

The god of mischief stood and gave the genius a bow.

"I know you do not trust me. It is wise that you do not, however thank you for telling me. I shall tell this to my mother, she is far wiser than father. I suspect you will be meeting her soon after I give her your warnings."

Tony could see something in the god's eyes that he couldn't quite place. Loki remained polite and he bid both him and each of his bots, by name, goodbye. He was gone in a flash of green and gold, as if he'd never been there.

Tony let out a sigh as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Did I do the right thing, you think?"

 _"I do not know Sir, we can only hope so."_ Butterfingers rolled up to him holding a cup, filled with mysterious blend mix number three, and offered it to him. Tony took the cup while patting Butterfingers' side. He really hoped he didn't screw up.

As he started to sip the drink, blended banana with water and blueberries he discovered, a ringing sound eccoed. Pulling out his phone, outdated flip phone ugh, and smiled widely.

Stephan Strange was calling him.

He answred with a wide grin and mirth in his voice.

"Doctor, Doctor, give me the news!"

Tony counted it as a win for him when he heard the snort on the other end of the line.

"What do I have to sign in order to be in on your project?"

"Aw not going to join my sing along doc? What a party pooper."

"What are you ten? Who says party pooper anymore?"

"You just did!"

That won him a chuckle, Tony's on a roll.

"Alright smartass answer my question."

Tony laughed as he responded.

"Takes one to know one. You only have to an NDA and another contract. The NDA is only valid until we release the project to the public. The contract is about how much credit you'll get for your aid with it."

"Well, that's more than I expected."

"Should I e-mail it to you or are you plebian enough to need real paper?"

Strange snorted,

"E-mail is fine right now but I will be signing actual paper Doctor Stark."

Oh he's acknowledging Tony's doctorates that's nice. Tony smiled and began typing the e-mail.

"I've got both on the way. Let me know when you're free?"

"I'll call you Doctor Stark."

Tony ended the call with a happy smile on his face, a slight flush in his cheeks. Dumm-e beeped curiously at him as Jarvis commented, causing him to blush.

 _"Sir you appear to be blushing."_

"No I am not! It's just...hot in here, yeah that's it!"

 _"I'm sure it is Sir."_ The sentence was filled with sarcasm and Tony couldn't help but sputter.

 **00000000000000000000000** Stephan Strange hung up his phone with an excited gleam in his eyes. Christine, who had just entered the hospital cafeteria, saw him and spoke with a grin.

"Finally set up that hot date with Stark?"

"It's not a date! We're going to work on a project of his."

Christine raised an eyebrow as she took note of the flush in Stephan's cheeks.

"I don't know Stephan, he really seemed to be drooling over you. Don't make me mention the two of you flirtinf either."

Stephan smirked at her a bit and shrugged.

"It really isn't a date but...I wouldn't be opposed to it if it does happen."

Christine rolled her eyes and snorted as she held back a full laugh.

"Considering you've been mooning over him for the last year I'm not surprised."

Stephan sputtered, face turning bright red.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have don't lie!"

They stared at eachother for a moment before they both cracked up laughing.

"Alright I admit I may have a crush."

"Just try to take things slow okay? After that incident in MIT I'm not sure he'll be open to anything serious right away."

Stephan's eyes darkened at the mention of the incident. He remembered seeing the media coverage of it. A buisness rival had attempted to get the young Stark thrown in jail with claims of rape. Neither he nor the woman he'd hired knew that Tony Stark kept a camera in his dormroom. Both of them were in jail, they'd only be there for a few years, but the damage was done.

Everyone could see that Tony Stark had actually cared about the girl. He kept himself distant in the media since then and was only now coming back into the spotlight.

Stephan was willing to wait, to see where this new acquaintance would take the two of them.

 **0000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile a woman in royal robes sat in her golden chambers, weaving an instruct tapestry when her youngest son entered the room. He figgited with nervousness which was very unlike him.

"Mother...I have something I must tell you."

Queen Frigga turned to Loki with a soft, warm smile.

"Then I shall listen to what you have to say."


	4. chapter four

Two days had passed since Strange's call and the two had finally set up an appointment. Tony had his lab ready, his B.A.R.F. program set up and goals for it were on his computer screen. It would be a half an hour before the doctor would arrive so Tony decided to take the time to fix up his bots. The two of them hadn't had a tune up in a good year so it was well overdue. He'd finished with Dumm-e, he'd only needed a new power core, and had just finished installing Butterfinger's new camera when it happened.

Tony jumped when, in a flash of gold, a woman appeared in his lab. Dumm-e was the one to panic this time around. He had been directly behind Tony and sprayed the woman with the fire extinguisher. Tony had a sneaking suspicion that the bot had been about to spray him when she appeared.

Tony looked at the woman, dressed in finery but now covered in foam. It must be Thor and Loki's mom...

The queen of Asgard...Dumm-e had just sprayed the queen with foam.

Tony raised his grease covered hand and was ready to apologize. He didn't need to though since the queen began to giggle hysterically. She wrapped an arm around her stomache while covering her mouth with her other hand. She wiped the foam from her face as she smiled brightly at them.

"My son warned me of your children but I was not aware of how protective this one would be."

She turned to Dumm-e and smiled even brighter.

"I apologize for startling you dear, I am queen Frigga. You met my son Loki a few days ago."

Dumm-e lowered the fore extinguisher and beeped in a low, mournful tone. Frigga gently patted his claw,

"I accept your apology dear, perhaps you might clean up while your father and I talk?"

Dumm-e beeped excitedly and rolled towards the cleaning closet, Butterfingers was hot on his heels, not wanting to be left out. Tony scrambled for a rag to wipe his hands as he bowed awkwardly.

"Your ladyship, I'm sorry for not being properly dressed to greet you-"

"It's quite alright," she interrupted, "I did come unannounced."

Tony waved her toward the lab couch, offering her a cup of coffee. She accepted the coffee and the two of them were sitting beside eachother with their own mugs. Frigga seemed to like the coffee, which is good since Tony didn't have anything else that was edible in the lab. She turned to him,

"My son told me what was to happen. I have not informed my husband but I have begun taking steps to ensure Thor gains humility. If he realizes the error of his ways now he will be all the more mature by the time the enemy comes."

She looked at him while her smile turned into a more sad one.

"Thank you for telling Loki. I have told him the full truth, as I know it, about his origin. I have sent him away from Asgard so that he can learn about his people without the prejudice. This should ensure that the invasion of your realm doesn't happen but..."

"If we're unlucky then the invasion might be a fixed point in time. With or without Loki involved it might still occure." Tony said as he looked into his coffee mug.

"I've got plans to help with all that so you just worry about your side of things."

Frigga smiled at the genius before finishing her coffee. She gave him a nod before standing up. Tony stood up as well and set his mug down. He took her hand and kissed the air above it, his old money italian mother taught him more manners than his father ever did, while offering a goodbye. The queen smiled softly at him but did not let go of his hand. She wrapped both her hands around his right hand and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Lord Antony, should you ever need my aid call for Heimdall. He is the gatekeeper and will retrieve me if you do."

She was gone a moment later, Tony stood there in silence for a moment. He rubbed the cheek she kissed, face gaining a slight flush to it, as he thought to himself. Thor must have gotten his forewardness with affection from her, the man had always been a great hugger.

It had been a gamble to tell Loki the truth, it paid off though. Tony now had help from both Loki and Queen Frigga.

 _"Sir Doctor Strange has just arrive at the door."_ Tony blinked and glanced at the clock on his phone. How had her visit lasted so long? He shrugged it off and ran up the stairs. He went through the living room toward the hallway and smiled when he saw Strange. His front door was made of bullet proof glass so he could see the man standing there fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He'd told the doctor to dress casually, in old clothes. The doctor was smart enough to listen, dressed in a faded green t-shirt and dark jeans. Tony opened the door and waved him inside.

"Good of you to come by Stranger danger! We're heading downstairs."

 **00000000000000000000000**

Stephen couldn't help but stare at Tony as he came to the glass door. Tony was dressed in light blue jeans and a white wife-beater, terrible name for a sleeveless shirt really. Grease and oil stains covered both the clothes and the man's hands. Stephen could see that Stark had slightly muscular arms, he had to stop himself from imagining what they would feel like wrapped around him.

Stephen willed away the flush he knew was creeping into his face. With a smile he entered Tony's home and followed the smiling genius down into his stunning lab. He watched the man as he seemed to glide around the room pulling the glass screens closer as Stephen sat in the chair by Tony's desk. The man before him seemed to glow with enthusiasm as he explained the device and it's exact purpose.

Stephen noticed Tony's smile, the glow of excitement in his eyes, and the way he seemed to effortlessly treat him like a friend instead of a stranger.

Love at first sight didn't exist to him. Though this moment would be closest thing to it.

 _This man before him was so inherently GOOD...he deserved all the happiness in the world._

Stephen blinked as the thought passed through his conscious. Shrugging to himself he proceeded to tease the man before him about his terrible way with naming things, who calls a medical device B.A.R.F. anyway?


	5. chaoter 5

**_[Short chapter, sorry guys. At least it's something right? I'm working on more, hopefully longer chapters. Edited due to slip of timeline, I was writing this at 3 am I am sorry]_**

It was late by the time the two had finished for the day. Stephen was amazed at the skill of the man before him. Tony grinned as he walked him out. At the door his grin seemed to become a nervous one, at least it seemed so to Stephen.

"Will we make another appointment doctor?"

Stephen smirked at him and winked.

"We certainly shall doctor."

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

Tony watched as the man drove away, smiling as he returned to his workshop. The day had gone much better than he expected. It wouldn't take long for B.A.R.F. to be completed, of course learning more about Pre-magic man made it even better. Dumm-e and Butterfingers could be seen cleaning up the lab table as Tony relaxed into his desk chair.

 _"Sir I have almost completed the scan of SHEILD'S data banks."_

Tony grinned up at JARVIS as he spun his chair around.

"That's awesome buddy, what about the other thing I asked?"

 _"All of the W.S.C.'s computer systems are currently fighting a losing battle with a terrible virus Sir."_ The A.I.'s tone of voice dripped with sarcasm and pride. Tony claped once and laughed as he spun his chair once more only to see one smirking Loki standing behind him.

He was glad his chair hadn't broken when he leaned back in shock, only for the chair to dip and fall onto it's back.

"What is with you Asgardian's and appearing out of fucking no where?! Can't you ever knock?!"

Loki laughed a bit as he watched the man get back up and put his chair the right way up.

"But you're just so entertaining to watch."

Loki was not fazed by Tony's glare while said man sat back down again.

"Truthfully I had come here to thank you."

Tony blinked before frowning in confusion and waving a hand towards the green garbed man.

"Didn't you do that already?"

"It was thanks to you that I know the truth that Odin kept from me." Loki continued as if he hadn't heard the question.

"It appears I was stolen from a temple. Though I'm still learning of the frost..."

Loki hesitated as he frowned, obviously not used to the change. Tony wasn't surprised seeing as he'd only found out a day ago. Still the alien was taking it much better than thw first go round, if Thor's story was right.

"My culture...You won't see me for quite some time but I should warn you. Mother is going to banish Thor to Earth soon."

At those words Tony groaned and burried his face in his hands. Loki grinned and seemed to be holding in laughter as he sassed,

"I agree with your sentiment."

Tony flipped him the bird which only managed to send the Asgardian, or whatever he was, into a fit of laughter before he disappeared in green-ish gold light.

Tony was not prepared to deal with an arrogant princling having a temper tantrum. He sighed as he returned to facing his computer. At least Loki was nice enough to warn him, Tony never thought the ex-bag of cats would do that. Then again he'd only met the man once, who knows what a sane Loki will be like.

 ** _000000000000000000000000_ **

Later that night Stephen Strange layed down in his hotel room, his appartment was back in New York after all, and dreamed. Stephen didn't dream very often but when he did they were often clear and easily remembered. This dream, however, made little sense at all. Fuzzy images of a red cloak, most definitely not a cape, and a green gem. Waving hands moving circles of light, bursts of teal butterflies, and a question.

 ** _"Why would you do that?"_**

For the first time in his life he would remember very little of what he had dreamed that night.


	6. chapter 6

**_[Hey guys, sorry about the wait. A member of my family is going through some personal health issues so I've been too busy to write anything until now. I apologize for how short the chapter is.]_**

A few days passed since Loki's warning and everything had been calm. Tony and Stephen would work together on B.A.R.F., Jarvis would continue filing everything on Shield/hydra, and Pepper took to being in charge like a boss. Tony snorted as he recalled Pepper's face when he said that particular pun. Tony now sported the shadow of his old facial hair, he missed his beard.

It was as he reclined on hjs couch that Jarvis notifided Tony of a disturbance within the atmosphere near New Mexico. Thor had finaly been sent to the time out corner. Tony kept his eyes on his TV screen while fliping through the different channels.

"So how did his landing go?"

"Well Sir it appears as though he landed in the middle of a teenage outdoor party. One of the partygoers tazed him after he began to show hostility."

Tony burst out laughing,

"He got tazed again?! That is the best news I've heard, please tell me they got pictures."

"Even better, it was recorded on a camcorder."

Tony held onto his gut as he laughed hard, eyes tearing up a bit.

"Send whoever it is a card and offer to buy the tape J, I'd love to have that in my collection."

"Considerate done sir." Jarvis said, voice filled with amusement.

Tony smiled widely and shook his headhead. He hoped he would be able to ignore the spoiled princeling, knowing his lucky though, he would end up dealing with him at some point in the near future.

Tony let the TV play some random show while his mind wandered. Obadiah is imprisoned, S.I. is stepping into clean energy and out of arms dealing, he and Strange are working together, and soon enough Shield will be to busy dealing with their own infestation to be bothered by him. He had already changed the timeline drastically, different choices cause different ripples or whatever, now he just needs to stick to the plan as much as possible.

The plan is pretty simple, something easy to follow. Well he calls it a plan but it's more of a 'to do' list.

Step one; get rid of Stane. Check.

Step two; start clean energy early. Check.

Step three; create B.A.R.F. while dragging Strange into the mix. Check.

...Okay so involving Strange was more of a spontaneous decision but one of his better ones. It didn't hurt that he's actually starting to like the guy more.

Tony was pulled from his musing when, through the glass door, he saw Pepper come inside with an irritated expression. She was carrying an armful of paperwork and walked towards him with and intense determination. He could only groan at the thought if even more paperwork. Pepper is a cruel, if efficient, boss.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Stephen sat in his hotel chair rubbing his temple in an attempt to sooth his growing migraine. For the past few days he'd been experiencing strange dreams. They were so fantastical that he had even checked his food and drinks for acid, because damn if it wasn't an acid trip every time he slept.

Building folding in on themselves, stones bursting into turquoise butterflies, and glowing power erupting from shaking hands covered in scars. He could only ever remember small pieces each time he dreamed.

Then there were the thoughts.

They didn't come often but when they did it would always be about Tony. About how he is so very good or how he'll change the world. The most recent thought that came to him was a simple one.

 **Someone has to protect him, they'll try to take advantage of him and it will break him.** Stephen Strange had no idea what to think about these odd happenings. He knew that he did not have any abnormalities or brain tumors. However there is also no sign of anyone tampering with his food or drink.

So if it isn't drugs or hallucinations what are they and what exactly is causing them?

 **000000000000000000000000000** Across the country, hidden in an unknown location, Nicholas J. Fury received an anonymous email. An email sent to his computer that he had not yet linked into Shield's network. Glaring at his computer as though it had betrayed him Fury ignored the orange cat that was rubbing against his leg. As Goose, the cat, continued to seek affection Fury opened the email. His eye began to grow wide as he read through it. Once he finished reading he sat at his desk in shock and muttered.

"Son of a bitch..."


End file.
